Generally, prior art mirror assemblies include a housing which encloses a mirror and the mechanical operations therefor, and means for connecting the housing to an automobile. The mirror may be operable through a push pull mechanism or by electronic means.
Some prior art mirrors include additional means for providing an image on the forwardly facing portion of the housing. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,874,027 to Condon, issued Aug. 30, 1932; 2,580,014 to Gazda, issued Dec. 25, 1951; and 2,595,331 to Calihan et al, issued May 6, 1952 all disclose mirror assemblies wherein the mirror assembly is a combined driving mirror, parking and signal device. In each of the signaling devices, an image is formed by a lens shaped in the form of the image mounted on the mirror housing to indicate the signal. For example, the Condon patent discloses a mirror housing including a mirrored panel which is either cut away or silvered to form a desired configuration, such as an arrow. The Gazda patent likewise discloses a housing including a plate of lucite forming an arrow. The Calihan et al patent discloses a combination vision mirror and signaling device including a housing having a central longitudinal portion of a transparent or translucent element and a light source within the housing. In each of the aforementioned prior art patents, an assembly is disclosed wherein the image forming means is the housing per se and a light source is provided within the housing. Whether illuminated or not, the image is shown on the housing.
It is desirable in view of present day styling to provide a mirror housing which is aerodynamically designed and an esthetically pleasing. The present invention provides such an assembly wherein a lighted image is projected through a mirror housing. When not illuminated, the image cannot be detected.